


Somewhere like home

by WolfieBlackBlood



Series: ___XReader [5]
Category: None apply - Fandom
Genre: God frick it, I'm not even being very serious about this, This Is STUPID, why are you even going to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/pseuds/WolfieBlackBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which reader finds Seikatsu (生活) (And OC of mine.) and starts to like him.<br/>I apologize, there's just a really big thing coming up like the science fair, and I haven't really been able to do my work, so I'm basically focusing on that as of right now. I'm so so so so so so so soooo sorry!! 38C</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting by chance

   I looked around myself, remembering that I’d just had to tell my grandma that I wanted to go shopping as well. I groaned and picked out a few of the items that I personally thought she might’ve liked.   
  
Walking back to her was a cinch, until a man grabbed one of my items, thinking it was put on sale or something, so I had to go back to shopping for the things that I thought she might’ve liked, I growled as the time on my watch read ‘3:00 PM’ I shook my head and headed towards the checkout, only to be met with a grumpy short old fat woman.   
  
   It was like she didn’t understand that most of us, had worse days than this, and she was ranting off and on to her customers who cheerfully gave her their groceries and received a grim remark from her. Which was more than bull. But I could’ve respected it. I was hit with this feeling, as if someone was watching me, then as if on cue, I frantically started looking around myself, The cashier calling me by whatever she thought suited me best was what’d snapped me out of my little trance like state.  
  
I grumbled and handed my groceries to her, only to receive a slight remark on almost everything that I’d had. Most of the remarks were either about how stupid I looked or her ex-husband. I sighed as I watched her shove my things into the little plastic bags by her desk. I grumbled once more and put the bags in my cart, pushing the cart out towards the exit, not wanting to spend any more precious time here ever again.

   I growled as my White wolf ears started picking up little  sounds from here and there, twitching towards where I’d heard them coming from. I muttered things about not wanting to go Christmas shopping and why did my family inject me with that serum and other stupid things like that. I closed the door to the back of my car and blushed furiously, there was a male, a bit taller than I was, he had blonde hair and icy blue eyes.  
  
I on the other hand, was blessed with icy blue eyes and light grey hair that faded to a white at the bottom. My skin was as pale as the snow, not literally, but it definitely was strange about how pale I was, I wore a black hoodie with black mascara and black eye shadow, my lips were the same color as my blood, which thankfully was Black. He looked at me with little interest, only interested in my white wolf ears.   
  
“U-Uh, can I help you?” I asked, my blush disappearing.   
  
“Yeah, mind telling me what those might be?” He asked, pointing towards my ears.  
  
“Y-You mean my ears?” I asked, not sure as of what he’d meant. I’d had them since I could’ve remembered, but that didn’t matter, it’s my snow like features that always blew people away. Everywhere I went I was surrounded by really cute boys, but this one was different somehow, even though he paid little to no attention on what I was currently doing.  
  


“That’s personal business, pal.” I retorted, my form giving on more of a ‘little bitch’ kind of image.

“Wow, tough bitch aren’t you?”  
  
“You.. Could say that.” I told him, sighing as I tried to make my way past him to get inside my car.   
  
“Mind if I ask you a question dearest?” Came an unknown voice, so I smiled, and turned the way the voice came from. It came from a male, he had brown hair and what seemed like lightly tanned skin, his eyes were a sky blue and he wore glasses, underneath his right eye he had two beauty marks.  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
“Might I.. Have your number?”  
  
“Oh uh.. Sure.”  
  
As I started to write down my number, he smiled and commented on both my ‘beautiful’ handwriting and my eyes, saying how they reminded him of the saddened sky when it was cloudy out.  
  
“I-.. Thank you?” I replied, smiling slightly.  
  
“You’re very welcome dearest… I’m sorry I don’t think I’ve caught your name, what might it be?”  
  
“Uhm… (Y/N)”  
  
“(Y/N)... That’s a gorgeous name.”   
  
There was just something about this boy that made me go crazy, made me want to get to know him better, but.. I didn’t have the time. He’d just have to call me then I guess.  
  
“What’s your name, and thank you.”  
  
“Seikatsu, but my full name is Seimei no madō-shi.”  
  
“Japanese?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Nice name.”  
  
“It means-”  
  
“Life, Mage of life, those who have that name are said to be able to both create and destroy life in their path. At least from my understanding.”  
  
You smiled at your new friend, who was astonished that you knew what you did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = (Your/Name)  
> (F/B) = (Favorite/Beverage)  
> (F/C) = (Favorite/Color)

The next morning was pretty dull, and I couldn’t remember the night before. Or any other day for that matter. Where ever I was, wasn’t very pleasant, it was harshly hot, making it close to impossible for me to breathe, swallow or move around. It was pretty hard to do anything with how hot and barren the entire area was.

I walked around, finding slight shelter underneath the trees which were conveniently nearby. I winced, I’d just cut myself on a fallen branch, unseen, but still noticeable enough to where I could’ve felt it upon my leg, scraping off the skin and then creating a small wound that bled. I sighed as I sat down, tearing off a piece of my skirt in order to protect the wound while it healed so that it wouldn’t get infected while I was wandering around this strange land.  
  


The next morning I awoke to somewhere I didn’t know of, there was a clearing with several houses placed within it. I smiled at the shrivel of hope that’d just been created within myself. I breathed in, then out, and then attempted to gather the courage to knock on the front door.

My hand collided with the door, and who ever was on the other side, grumbled and growled, supposedly sending a threat to scare me away, but something in my mind told me to keep knocking. So I did, and added a little squeak of my voice while I was at it.  
  
“H-Hello? Someone please help. I’ve got no Idea how I got here or where I am. Please… Help me.”  
  


The door opened just a smidge so I could see one eye, the eye belonged to a creature, a grey skinned creature in which I’ve never seen before, this creature had a bright lime eye color, but that wasn’t what concerned me, it was the fact that the creature had horns, sharp horns, it had horns in which looked pretty similar to dog ears. But, I couldn’t tell whether that was the intended purpose or not.

“Hello? You Lost?”

“Very. Now,, I’m sorry to interrupt your current activity, but… I was wondering if… If you might like to inform me where I am or… Why this place is the way it is?”

“I Beg Your Pardon?”

“Please miss, I’ve been wandering around for… I don’t even know how long, but… I was wondering if you could help me…? Even in the slightest?”

“I’m Sorry, But How Did You Get Here, You Don’t Look Like Anything Made From Alternia Or Irkia Or Feltia.”

“I…What?”

“Nevermind, What Did You Say Your Name Was?”

“Oh, I didn’t, but it’s (Y/N)”

“(Y/N)? Oh! I Know You! You May Not Know Me, But You’re Very Famous On This Planet, Although You Live On Erkit. Would You Like Anything (Y/N)”  
  


“Oh, I couldn’t burden you with making me anything.”

“I insist.”

“Alright, fine. I’ll have some (F/B)”

“Interesting Choice.”

The young female then closed her door, then re-opened it. So it seemed that even on this planet there were locks and other things in order to keep the inhabitants safe from the dangers of the outside world.

I smiled and entered the young female’s home, although she kept on insisting that I call it her ‘hive’. I walked in and looked around, admiring her choice of placement for each and every piece of furniture that she’d chosen.

“You have a very beautiful home, miss- I don’t think I’ve caught your name.”

“Oh, My Name Is Jriaie, Jriaie Modium.”

“That is a very pretty name.”

The rest of the evening went pretty well, or at least you thought it did. Jriaie was busy trying to go back to sleep while two new people/things arrived in her ‘hive’. You hid from them as best you could- which was behind Jriaie’s recuperacoon. The two intruder’s which came in where named both ‘Seikatsu’ and ‘Shitenshi’.

Wait a minute, you knew those two, you popped out from behind the recuperacoon and nearly screamed. These two alien’s weren’t the same boys that you met on your home planet.

“Wh-Who are you?!” You asked, near the brim of tears.

“(Y/N)?! What the fuck are you doing on Alternia?” Asked who you assumed was Shitenshi.

“I- No, what are you doing here?”

“We live here dumbass.”

“You… What? You do?”

“Yeah, how else would we know what and where this place was?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Shitenshi, please, she’s scared, helpless and the last human being on this planet.”

“S-Seikatsu?”

“Hmm?”

“I-... What are you? I’m seriously not sure anymore.”

“I’m- Uh.. We’re aliens…To your planet… And we were only there on business. But now that I’ve-We’ve got your phone number we can teleport to wherever you are whenever it seems as though you might need some help.”

“Wow, that’s… Thoughtful of you guys, but that’s sort of stalking.”

“It is? Oh well, no sense in-”

“I’d really love to see where this shit goes and shit, but… We’ve got to fucking leave, tallest grandblood will be here soon, and we don’t want to involve (Y/N) in this, now do we?”

“I don’t believe he’ll be following (Him/Her).”

“Well, he did say that he wanted to kill and destroy anyone who so much as looked at us.”

“Which would be everyone, so far.”

“Right, so what can we do to assure (Y/N)’s safety?”

“For now, hope that he doesn’t find (Him/Her).”

“Who in the world are you two talking about?”

**  
**“...”at that moment, the moment of the true and meaningful question, they stopped talking, one of them was communicating to the other through sign language, while the other simply and sharply shook their head or nodded in agreement or disagreement. **  
  
**Your eyes started to glow a bright (F/C), your lips curving perfectly into a smile as you read each of their minds. **  
  
** _“He’ll definitely find them.”_  
  
 _“No doubt about that.”_  
  
 _“Wait- will he find Jriaie too? Because that’d be pretty bad.”_  
  
 _“I’m sure of it. He’d find (Y/N) too. But ?that’s none of our concern. Remember the oath we made to each other?”_  
  
 _“Yeah, I remember. It sucks. But we made it.”_  
  
 _“Ourselves before girls,”_  
  
 _“remember to be as selfish as you can”_  
  
_“unless it’s for the either of us.”_  
  
 _“And worry, about yourself only, care for family members,”_  
  
 _“And kill others if they get in the way.”_  
  
 _“So he’d really only be doing us a favor then? I mean- If (She/He) were to get within our way and our path.”_  
  
 _“Yes, so I’m very sad and sorry to say that I’d never side with (him/Her).”_  
  
 _“Don’t be. (He/She) deserves it. (She/He) got in our way, now (He/She) is going to pay the ultimate price for it.”_  
  
 _“More like you’re both going to pay for ruining my trust with you.”_  
  
 _“What?”_  
 **  
**Suddenly, they both looked at you, both of their eyes gone wide, that’s when they realized, something that you didn’t.  
 **  
** _“You can talk telepathically to us?”_  
  
 _“I guess…?”_  
  
 _“But how? You’re just an ordinary human! How is that possible?”_  
  
 _“Just an ordinary human- or something in your way who deserves to die?”_  
  
 _“We- I.. Shit.”_  
  
 _“Stop talking for your brother, seikatsu. It’s not very polite, and he has the ability to talk as well.”_  
  
 _“I know- I just don’t appreciate what comes out of his mouth is all.”_  
  
 _“What comes out of my motherfucking mouth is none of your concern. You know that, punch line blooded motherfucker?”_  
  
 _“Please close and or shut your mouth.”_  
  
 _“Are you telling me to shut the fuck up?”_  
  
 _“In your choice of words, I suppose I am.”_  
  
 _“No, you’re not. I’m the one who’s going to shut you up.”_  
  
 _“But… What?”_  
 **  
**Your eyes stopped glowing and you blinked several times, feeling air brush against your lips, you blinked a few times only to realize that Shitenshi’s lips were no more than 1 inch away from yours.  
  
“Sh-Shitenshi?! Wh-What in the-”  
  
He cut you off by smashing his lips against yours.


End file.
